


Утреннее

by cupids_delight



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, i repeat very blue content, okay this was written while really depressed, very blue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupids_delight/pseuds/cupids_delight
Summary: Джон до сих пор слышит музыку, во всем. И ему одиноко.Лёгкая осенняя депрессия вылилась в размышление о ритме варящейся картошки и пульсации города.





	Утреннее

  
Иногда я просыпаюсь ближе к полудню. Утром любая погода кажется прекрасной и по-своему приятной, будь то дождь, который красиво шевелит листья дерева под окном и капает на лужайку, будь то холодный осенний ветер, от которого домашний уют становится еще более ощутимым. Еще я люблю, когда полоски солнечного света прикасаются к щеке, как будто нежно ее лаская. Но в моём возрасте редко удается долго наслаждаться природой, лёжа в кровати – физиология зовет в ванную, а когда ты уже встал, ложиться обратно в постель – глупо. Тогда можно потянуться и подойти к окну и еще немного полюбоваться. А потом спуститься на кухню, где в кофеварке – сваренный, но подостывший кофе, а на столе стоит накрытый тарелкой завтрак. Тогда можно не спеша разогреть еду, поставить какую-нибудь пластинку вроде сборника Пресли или второго диска Квадрофении, смотря какая погода и какое настроение. День течет медленно, когда никого нет дома. Вероника часто уезжает в город по делам, младшие сыновья с утра в школе. Можно посмотреть телевизор, можно погромче включить радио и разобрать счета или заняться обедом – мало ли дел дома. А потом вернутся родные, и дом снова наполнится смехом, болтовней и другими уютными звуками.  
  
Иногда я просыпаюсь раньше восхода солнца. Тогда лежать под одеялом – настоящее мучение. Я уже научился тихо выползать из-под объятий Ники и обходить скрипящие половицы. Тогда можно заварить себе вкусного виноградного чаю и стоять с горячей кружкой, прислонившись к окну. Выдыхать на стекло горячий пар и рисовать узоры пальцем. Где-то за спиной тикают настенные часы, и все кажется таким хрупким, что даже дышать глубоко не хочется. Но часы тикают действительно громко, их звук напоминает биение сердца. Слышно и как легкий ветерок переворачивает листья в саду, слышно, как ветка мерно царапает стену дома. Я слышу даже собственный пульс, он тяжело отражается где-то в висках. Я пробовал слушать музыку в наушниках – но согласитесь, это довольно жутко – стоять в темном доме с заткнутыми ушами. Нет, я не верю в страшилки, в моём возрасте это даже не смешно, а больше похоже на симптомы шизофрении. Это просто некомфортно, так что приходится слушать пульс – свой, часов, дома, улицы за окном, всей природы. Пупум-пупум. Пупум-пупум. Пум-пум-пум-пурурм. Вот опять.  
  
Да, я до сих пор слышу музыку в ритме. В ритме чего угодно – хоть в том, как закипает картошка в кастрюле (кстати, не самый плохой бит). Я слышу музыку постоянно – свою собственную музыку, да. Я стараюсь заглушать ее чужой музыкой, потому что моя личная музыка вызывает у меня слишком много воспоминаний. Но в такие предрассветные часы я всем телом ощущаю нарастающий ритм просыпающегося мира, и этот ритм прекрасен, но мне больно оттого, что я не могу записать его, не могу сделать из него нечто осмысленное, передать им всё то, что чувствую. Раньше у нас это получалось.  
Снова тянет в сон, можно лечь обратно и проснуться ближе к полудню. Спуститься на кухню и доесть оставленный Вероникой завтрак, включить чужую музыку и заняться уборкой или разобрать счета, или найти себе еще занятие, мало ли дел дома. В моем возрасте не пишут музыку.

Брайан, Роджер…  
_Я скучаю._

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально опубликовано на фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/readfic/2531790)


End file.
